Nanna
Nanna is the Princess of Nodion, daughter of the late Rackesis and sister of Delmud. Implied in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, Nanna and Delmud have different fathers, it being implied that Delmud is Beowolf's offspring and that Nanna is Finn's. She is also Leaf's main love interest. As a member of the royal house of Nodion, she has minor Hezul blood. Her substitute character is Janne in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Story In Seisen no Keifu Nanna first appears alongside Finn and Leaf in Lenster at the start of Chapter 7 as a playable ally. It is revealed through her conversation with Delmud that Rackesis came to Lenster after the Battle of Barhara and left Nanna in the care of Finn. As such, she and Leaf grew up together. She, along with Leaf and Finn, join Celice's army when they come to their aid. She then is united with her brother, Delmud, and her cousin, Aless. After capturing Conote, she can have a conversation with Aless, where she explains to Aless that Siglud did not kill Eltshan. Nanna can potentially marry any of the male second generation characters (except for Hannibal and Fin, who cannot marry anybody anyway). However, she can only have a conversation with Celice, Leaf or Aless during the final chapter. If she marries Celice, Celice will receive HP+3 during their conversation, whereas Leaf and Aless will receive DEF+3. After the war, Nanna goes and lives with her husband wherever he goes. If she is not paired up, then she returns to Nodion with Aless. In Thracia 776 In this game, Nanna grows up with Leaf in Fiana, and it is revealed that Rackesis left Fiana to go look for Delmud and/or Aless, and Evayle became her mother figure. She is kidnapped along with Mareeta by Leidrick, but she is later rescued by Leaf. After the liberation wars, she marries Leaf. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Nanna's usefulness is very influenced by who her father is, and if you expect her to be able to fight well, she will need a father that can pass down Pursuit. Good choices include Beowolf, Finn, or Azel. With Beowolf as her father, she will have Pursuit, Charge, and Charisma, so she will be a powerful fighter, but she won't be as good a healer as other healers in your army. If her father is Fin, she will have the skills Pursuit, Prayer, and Charisma, and she can have a conversation with Finn in Chapter 7 that gives her +5 speed. With Finn as her father, she still isn't a great healer, though she is statiscally a better healer than if her father was Beowolf due to a 2% magic growth difference. If her father is Azel, she will have the skills Pursuit and Charisma, and the combo of Fala and Hezul blood will mean she will end up with good strength and magic, meaning she will fight fairly well, but she will be a great healer. Base Stats |Troubadour |3 |Varies |Varies/Varies |N/A |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |8 |Sword, Staff *'Items:' Iron Sword, Mend Staff + Inherited Items *'Skills:' Varies *'Gold:' Varies *'Holy Blood:' Varies *'Sword Mastery Rank:' A *'Staff Mastery Rank:' Varies Growth Rates *'HP:' Varies *'Strength:' Varies *'Magic:' Varies *'Skill:' Varies *'Speed:' Varies *'Luck:' Varies *'Defense:' Varies *'Resistance:' Varies Promotion Gains *Promotes to Paladin *'Strength:' +6 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +6 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +1 Conversations In Chapter 7, if Nanna talks to Delmud, she will gain +1 luck, and she will learn about her mother's fate. In Chapter 7, if Finn is Nanna's father, Nanna can talk to Fin to get +5 speed after Darna is captured. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Nanna can talk to Aless to reveal the truth about Eltshan to him, and Nanna will receive +2 strength and +2 defense. In Chapter 10, Nanna at any time can talk to Leaf for 100 love points and +3 Hp for Nanna. In the Final Chapter, if Nanna is in love with Celice, Leaf, or Aless, then she can talk to her lover, and if it is Celice, he will gain +3 Hp, while if it is either Leaf or Aless, they will gain +3 defense. Love Love Growth *Celice: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Skasaher: 0+2 *Faval: 0+3 *Leaf: 100+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Corpul: 0+2 *Sety: 0+3 *Delmud: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Lester: 0+2 *Aless: 0+2 *Arthur: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 Thracia 776 Nanna starts off fairly weak, but she does come with her personal weapon, the Earth Sword, and she can become very strong after promotion with it. It's recommended that you give her the Heim Scroll as well as other scrolls to raise her magic as well as the Neir Scroll since she's pretty pathetic otherwise. Base Stats |Troubadour |1 |18 |3/5 |4 |6 |7 |9 |3 |5 |8 |Sword, Staff *'Items:' Earth Sword, Heal *'Skills:' Charisma *'Leadership Stars:' 0 *'Movement Stars:' 0 *'Pursuit Critical Coefficient:' 1 *'Sword Mastery Rank:' C *'Stave Mastery Rank:' E (30) Growth Rates *'HP:' 50% *'Strength:' 25% *'Magic:' 10% *'Skill:' 40% *'Speed:' 35% *'Luck:' 55% *'Defense:' 15% *'Build:' 10% *'Move:' 1% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Paladin *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +1 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank' Supports Supports *Leaf - 10% *Fin - 10% *Homer - 10% *Delmud - 10% Supported by *Leaf - 10% *Delmud - 10% Ending Nanna - The Queen of Nodion: After the victory at Barhara, Nanna joined leaf in the battle to liberate Agustria. Later, she married Leaf and devoted her life to helping orphans who lost their family in the war. Due to her sweetness and generosity, the citizens affectionately referred to her as "Princess Nanna" even after she became queen. Her life with Leaf is said to have ended happily. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters